Of wine and frienship
by Nordique1
Summary: Two friends share a bottle of wine at the end of the Season four episode Family.


_A vignette on a missing scene at the end of the season four episode Family._

* * *

><p>Beverly Crusher was walking across the grounds of Starfleet Academy when she spied him. "Hello Sailor." The greeting was out before she could stop it, and it brought a blush to her cheeks. What was she thinking, hailing her Captain that way.<p>

Recognizing the voice, Captain Jean-Luc Picard turned around with a wry smile on his face. "I haven't been called sailor in …." He hesitated trying to count the years, but gave up when the number became unbelievably large. He looked around the grounds. "….well since I was a student here."

"Well I haven't called anybody sailor…."

Since Jack. Jean-Luc did not need to her to finish the sentence. He knew. A malaise settled between the two friends, but Jean-Luc refused to let it take hold. He offered her his arm and after a short moment of hesitation, she took it.

"Well it must be the place then. What brings you here Beverly?"

"I just dropped off Wesley for an Academy pre-admission workshop. And you?"

"I had lunch with an old friend of mine. I'm just on my way back to the ship."

"Well we can beam back together. I'm on my way up also."

Jean-Luc stopped and looked at her. "We still have two more days of shore leave Beverly. You don't have to return yet."

Beverly's face lost the smile she had been sporting. "Well, we'd been staying at Jack's parents, but with Wesley gone..." She couldn't finish. On most days she could forget Jack Crusher. But there were times and places, places like Jack's parents' home that made it impossible.

Without saying a word, he squeezed her hand as they continued to walk towards the Academy transporter. Within moments they were back on the ship. Jean-Luc looked at his companion. She had not shaken the sadness that had descended on her. He guessed that she did not want to be alone any more than he did.

"Beverly? I wonder. Robert gave me a bottle. Would you… would you share it me? Now, I mean."

Beverly agreed and they went to her quarters. Hers were closer, but she'd forgotten, very, very messy. Packing had been done at the last second, and in a hurry. With a shy smile, Beverly hurriedly picked up a few items from the couch.

"Here sit down. I'll get some glasses and a corkscrew."

Jean-Luc started to make his way to the couch when his eyes caught an old uniform lying on a small transport case. He was absently touching the Stargazer emblem when Beverly walked back in the room. She noticed him looking it.

"Jean-Luc. I'm sorry. I forgot I left it there."

He turned to her. "Sorry? Don't be." He fingered Jack's uniform. Beverly tried to sneak out a white frilly thing partly hidden under the uniform. It was useless of course; Jean-Luc noticed. The sexy piece of lingerie had been a gift from Jack for their wedding night; one of the few things she'd kept. The blush that came on her face reminded him of the young medical student she had been twenty years ago.

He took pity on her and switched his attention to the book. "How to advance your career through marriage."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "I was with Jack you know, when he bought this."

That got her attention. "Really?"

"Yes. The Stargazer had just come off a tough mission and I'd given the crew a 48 hour shore leave. Jack was so excited. For weeks, all he'd talk about was this club…"

Jean-Luc stopped, embarrassed. How could he tell the wife of his dead friend that Jack had had a weakness for Orion dancers? It tuned out he didn't have too. She finished the sentence for him.

"… that had the best Orion dancers in the quadrant. Don't worry Jean-Luc, I knew. Jack was an officer, but not necessarily always a gentleman."

He looked to her, somewhat surprised. "Well, if you must know, we never made it to the club. After he bought the book, he changed his mind. We went to this quiet bar and he spent the whole evening telling me about this young medical student."

"What a boring way to spend your shore leave."

"I would argue that. But I will admit that when I finally met you, to being disappointed at finding out you swim across water like the rest of us. For the longest time, I thought you walked on it."

"Fuuunny Jean-Luc." Beverly pointed to the bottle. "So this wine then?"

"Yes. A '47. Robert gave it to me before I left. Instructed me not to drink it alone. Somehow I doubt he meant I should open it just a few hours after he gave it to me."

They slowly made their way to the couch. "Still at odds with him are you?"

Jean-Luc smiled ruefully as he poured the wine. "As a matter of fact, we actually made our peace on this trip, but that doesn't mean I have to do what he expects."

Smiling, she laid a hand on his arm. "Still the rebel Jean-Luc. I'm glad for Robert and you though. Family is important. Life in Starfleet is tough enough on relationships, without being at odds with one's family."

She stayed silent after that, just staring at her wine. Jean-Luc looked over and gently put his hand on her chin, turning her face towards him. "Hey. What wrong?"

She lifted her shoulders in a shrug but said nothing. He insisted. "Beverly?"

"These last few weeks. The Borg. You. When Starfleet had given up on you, I… Then spending those days at Jack's parents… remembering. It's just been hard."

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly as she tried to hide a tear by making a production of taking a sip of wine. He had been so caught up in trying to get better from the nightmare that had been the Borg that he had failed to notice the toll the last few weeks had taken on his friend.

He took her glass, put it down on the table and put one arm around her shoulder. They stayed like that for some long moments. Finally she spoke. "We are the only two left you know; first Jack, then Walker and for a while during the Borg crisis, you. I… "

Beverly stopped as another tear made its way down her cheek. She turned to him and started speaking again, more fiercely this time. "You have to promise not to die first Jean-Luc. I don't want to be last."

It made no sense. It was illogical, but he agreed. "I promise Beverly."

Then with a smile. "I am twenty years older than you, you know. If I'm to have any chance of outliving you, I'll have to consult with my doctor on a regular basis."

"I think she could fit you in her busy schedule. What about breakfast?"

Jean-Luc was surprised. Breakfast? Odd, but strangely, a pleasing proposition. He suspected part of her motivation was to keep an eye on him. His experience with the Borg was just a few short weeks away after all, but the idea of starting each day in her company was very pleasing indeed.

"I think breakfast is a wonderful idea."

Then he refilled both their wine glasses, happy to be sharing the vintage with her. Jean-Luc was certain of it now. It didn't matter if he drank the '47 now, next year, five years from now, she would be the one sharing it with him.


End file.
